


One Last Good Deed

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-men: Apocalypse(2016)
Genre: During Charles' kidnap kind of, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Just read it please!, Love, M/M, MY BABIES, Some comfort, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: Charles wakes up to Erik watching over him in Egypt, and they talk. Erik makes his decision.





	One Last Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I came up with during a break at college. My first outing in the X-men fandom and with this pairing - slash only if you want to see it, but I ship it! I am intending to write more for Cherik, and the X-men fandom, but I am weighed down with college work, and I do have multi-chapter fics that I am working on too. Thanks for reading, and if you're into MARVEL, I've written other MARVEL fics too! Enjoy!

Charles. His friend. Here he was, lying in front of him, for the first time in ten years. Erik had missed him. But the guilt was overwhelming him. Apocalypse had taken them all to Egypt; they were currently sitting on a hill top of rocks, for no apparent reason. Apocalypse was planning an attack with Angel and Psylocke, constantly glancing at Charles, waiting for the telepath to wake up. Storm was watching the city below, her back to Erik and Charles. The older man was sat next to his friends' prone body, staring at his face.  
  
When they had shown up at the mansion, Erik had had very little time to compute seeing Charles again. They had taken him and gone. However, the wheelchair was something Erik had had time to compute. They'd immediately come to this hill and Erik had carried his old friend all the way, using his powers. He had gently set him down and not let Charles out of his sight for one second. He'd been slumped over in his chair, looking small and defenceless, face young in sleep. Apocalypse had wanted rid of the chair - as if Charles would have got away from the insane creature even with working legs, Erik thought manically - so Erik had gently taken his friend and laid him on the ground, Charles' jacket bundled up to serve as a pillow. Lying there, Charles really did look small. And different.  
  
Gone was the long scraggly hair, the rough beard, and the anger from 1973. In place was soft bouncy hair, a clean-shaven face and a sweet, peaceful sleeping expression. He looked like the young man that had pulled Erik from the ocean, telling him he wasn't alone. Erik yearned for those days - the slow building of trust, easy smiles and Charles' bright eyes sparkling in amusement - but they were gone. Storm looked back at them, uncertainty in her young eyes as she watched Erik stand next to his sleeping friend. Erik gave her a small smile, when Charles let out a whimper. Storm gave a smile back, seemingly reassured, and turned away to give them their privacy. Erik watched his old friend's eyes flutter open, drowsy confusion replaced by sharp awareness quickly. Apocalypse appeared to be fully engaged with Angel and Psylocke, so Erik moved closer, using his body to shield the fact that Charles was awake. The telepath opened his mouth and tried to sit up, but Erik minutely shook his head. Charles shifted back down, eyes on Erik. "Why?" he whispered, a sad look in his baby blues. Erik looked away, the guilt overwhelming. Charles was lying on the ground of a foreign country with an all powerful mutant because of Erik, unable to move because of Erik. "Erik, my friend..."  
  
Erik met his gaze again. Charles gave him a look of infinate sadness. "I'm so sorry." Sorry? What was Charles sorry for? Erik realised quickly - he didn't have his helmet. Charles could see everything. And again, Erik looked away. "Don't be sorry. I don't need pity. I need vengeance." Looking back, Charles' expression hadn't changed.  
"I do not pity you, Erik. I hurt for you. For what you've lost. I wish to comfort you." Their eyes met again, and this time, their gazes held. Erik sank down to sit in front of Charles, one leg tucked under the other. He lent his body forward so it obscured Charles from the view of the others, putting his left hand out in front of him to steady himself. Charles reached for it. Erik didn't stop him. Charles' smaller hand closed over Erik's larger one, squeezing it with a comforting pressure. Erik's eyes had never left Charles', and he watched a small smile form on the telepath's face. 'You're not alone Erik. You've never been alone.' Erik smiled as the voice echoed in his head, a calm presence in his mind.  
  
Erik had missed his friend. He squeezed back. "Is our friend awake?" Erik panicked. Charles immediately lay back, eyes shut, breathing steady and let go of his hand. Erik missed it already. "No." He said, rising to stand as Apocalypse sauntered over. He was glad to have Charles here. It wouldn't change his mind, but Erik was glad to have had a moment with his friend before the end of all things. He stood back, calmer. The world would feel his vengeance. But Charles had felt his love. One last good deed as Erik Lehnsherr. Time to be Magneto.  
He put the mask back on, waiting for the order to destroy the world.


End file.
